


Pretty Funny

by josiechambers3



Series: Star Trek Drabbles! [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Drabble, Heartbreak, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pining Bones, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiechambers3/pseuds/josiechambers3
Summary: "Shut the light off, turn the bed downNo more crying, don't you dareYou'll wake up sometime tomorrow and forget to even care"He wouldn't cry.*Based on "Pretty Funny" from Dogfight.I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK OR "PRETTY FUNNY." I JUST WROTE THIS.





	Pretty Funny

**Author's Note:**

> dogfight is one of my favorite musicals, and this one of my favorite songs from it! let's see if i can make this angsty enough....

            Leonard "Bones" McCoy practically ran back to his room.

 

            He hurried inside and heard the hiss of the door behind him. For a moment, he simply stood there, just by the door. Then he startled himself out of it and walked further into his living quarters, collapsing heavily on his couch.

 

            Leonard lowered his face into his hands. Then he just sat there.

 

            He didn't know how long he sat there on his couch, blank-faced and oh so tired, just like he didn't know how long he had quietly stood in the door to the observation deck, watching Jim kiss that damn hobgoblin underneath the stars.

 

            He wouldn't cry. No, that was weak. Pointless. Useless. Worthless. ~~Just like himself.~~

 

            Besides, he had already cried enough bitter tears over James T. Kirk. There was no point in wasting any more.


End file.
